


Bad End

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Dark One shots, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mind Break, Trauma, Urination, will tag as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: A collection of one shots and ficlets written about the shipping Shance that will contain dark themes.Please read each chapter description for what the story will contain.





	1. Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will contain:  
> Scratching at own neck  
> Urination *briefly*  
> non graphic mind break

_ Drip...Drip...Drop… _

_ Drip...Drip...Drop _

_ Drip...Drip...Drip… _

The pattern of the water that had been dripping for the past few minutes- hours? Was finally interrupted, ruined, throwing the teen in the darkened room into mental chaos as the pattern continued on as it had done before, but this time he could not fall into rhythm, could not listen to the leaking fluid without feeling more anxious than he had been when he awoken in the dark space. There were no indicators on where he could be, no light of any sort, no sounds other than his own pounding blood and heart beat, the dripping coming and going in patterns. He could not walk more than three foot steps either frontwards or to either sides, a chain around his neck, thick and warmed only by his body heat kept him relatively in place, having no slack and refusing to let him do anything else other than stand. Slouching only made the chain tighten around his neck, sitting was impossible unless he wanted to hang himself. He had tried to scratch at his own throat to see if he could get the chain off, tried tugging on it with his hands and tried hitting the wall, but he was held tight, the chain much too thick to break and the wall too sturdy.

The space the blue paladin found himself in grew colder once more, this was the second time it has happened. The first time it went from blood boiling hot, sweat pouring down the teens face to ice box cold in the matter of minutes, leaving the paladin even more drowsy and weak, forced to keep standing in the dark as his mind tried making sense of the darkness around him.

Where were the others?

The air grew colder still, the paladin’s limbs and teeth shivering and shaking, if he could see an inch in front of him he knew he would see his breath misting like a ghost before him. Laughing at a joke his mind made in order to keep aware, his belly growled loudly and his bladder ached. He couldn’t remember when the last time he ate was, even food goo sounded delicious, and the need to relieve himself was only growing more urgent by the minute as the dripping fluid continued to sound. Scratching at the chains numb fingers scratched at his throat, a muffled sob escaping the paladin as he tried to remain strong, envisioning how the others would look if they were in his shoes. 

Hunk would be using his weight to his advantage, Pidge would already be calculating something...and Keith and Shirogane would surely not be trying to hold back tears, the two of them would be calm and collective, probably already broken out of the dark space with the chain ripped from the wall. But the blue paladin wasn’t like any of them, he wasn’t smart or huge like Hunk and Pidge, wasn’t strong and brave like Keith or Shirogane...he was just himself...a seventh wheel, a mess up and insecure wreck that laughed too loudly and flirted with any and everything to try and hide the fact that he thought himself the ugliest of all. 

Trying to pull on the chain one last time the blue paladin released a sob as his aching feet pulsed and his bladder tinged. He would give anything just to hear another voice- anything really, anything but that god forsaken dripping!

_ Drip...Drip...Drop… _

_ Drip...Drip...Drop _

_ Drip...Drip...Drip… _

About ready to try and lean back on his heels for his back to rest against the wall and a possible nap, the blue paladin was blinded by the brightest light he had ever seen, his eyes aching as he tried futilely to look away, bringing a hand up before his pained and tired eyes could make out the shape of a man, a very tall and muscular, all too familiar man. 

“Sh-sh-shiro?” Chattering teeth caused his jaw to ache, the blue paladin nearly sobbing in relief at seeing the black paladin before him, the japanese man looking very much in good health, hair cut in its usual fashion and combed back, a soft almost proud smile on his lips as he walked closer, blocking the doorway from Lance’s vision, gray eyes- no, yellow hued eyes watching him closely. “N-not Sh-Shiro…” Scrambling to get away Lance yelped as the chain kept him in place, the black paladin stopping just out of arm's length.

“Oh Lance, it’s me,” Shirogane smiled, reaching out to stroke his galran prosthetic against Lance’s cheek, feeling the way the tan skinned teen shivered and backed further into the wall, the metal of the chain scraping against the wall loudly. “Look at me- I said look at me!”

Terrified blue eyes widened as Lance forced his gaze to ‘Shirogane’, eyes locked on yellow galran ones, his breath hitching as Shirogane moved his hands to Lance’s throat, fingers,tugging on the chain sharply to force Lance’s breath to hitch once more, nearly choking on his own spit, and still Shirogane kept tight hold, refusing to slacken the chain as he spoke.

“Do  _ not  _ question who I am, Lance. I am your leader, I am the paladin that has kept you safe from harm, that has been watching you for a long time, longer than you even know. Do you think it was fate I crashed on Earth that night and you found the blue lion? Do you think I was truly able to escape the Galra? No, Lance, don’t be silly.” Shirogane’s chuckle was cruel, seeing the questioning look in Lance’s eyes he continued. “This war, it’s a sham, we are not fighting the Galra, never have been. We have been fighting  _ with  _ them. It was all apart of the plan to have you find the first lion, to gather the others. And one by one, they saw the light just as I had. This war has only one winner, Zarkon. This war can finally be over Lance, all this pain, all this turmoil, just be good and stop resisting, and then, only then will you be let out.”

With the chain slackened around his neck Lance greedily took in air that he had been denied, his eyes tearing up from the pressure as  he once more scratched and clawed at the chain, missing the links and scraping his own skin, refusing to believe what the man before him was saying- no, there was no way that that man was Shirogane, the paladin he loved, respected and vowed his life to- it just couldn’t be!

“I knew getting you to listen would be a challenge, hell, even Keith was less of a challenge to show him the light, but you, well, you wouldn’t be my little sharpshooter if you made this easy.” Shirogane chuckled, smacking Lance’s hands away in order to grip the chain, tugging him forward to press a kiss to his lips, forcing his tongue past soft lips in order to pry Lance’s mouth open, tasting the blue paladin’s tongue before pulling back, spitting into Lance’s mouth and held it shut until Lance’s tears fell, the paladin shaking. “The others didn’t resist, and you want to know what they are doing? They are currently eating dinner with Sendak and his crew, and it’s tastier than any food goo those Alteans tried to feed us. You can join us when you submit, but until then Lance, I want you to really think. Think long and hard just which side you want to stay on.” 

Swallowing the spit in his mouth and gasping for breath Lance watched the retreating form of Shirogane, the sight giving him mixed emotion as he found himself wanting to beg for him to come back yet wanting him gone all the same. The things he said, the poisoned he used to confuse him, there was no way any of that could possibly be real!

Right?

 

“Lance? Oh my god Lance!”

Stirring from his sleep like state said paladin blinked sleepily, eyes widening at realizing he recognized the feminine voice, spying a flash of green clothing and yellow eyes, his heart starting to crack at recognizing who it was.

“P-Pidge?”

“Lance, thank gods your awake, i’ve been looking all over these cells for you!” Stepping closer the small human blinked their eyes- their yellow eyes in confusion at seeing Lance’s look of sadness. “Lance, please, please stop fighting us. Shiro already told you everything, we’re stronger with Zarkon, our lions true potentials are unlocked, and we- I miss you, please Lance, just submit. You were always the most stubborn out of us…”

Bowing their head Pidge watched as Lance shook his head and spat at their feet, yellow eyes blinking back tears.

“I miss you Lance.” The door closing left Lance in darkness.

 

Lance was awake and aware by the time Keith visited him, the red paladin’s usual scowl was much softer, his eyes somehow more fitting yellow than when they were the blackish purple Lance once knew. They exchanged no words at first, Keith merely watching before he strolled over to where Lance stood, his eyes taking in the sight of him.

“So fucking stubborn...I was almost the same way before Shiro put all the missing pieces together. If you would stop looking at one piece and look at all of them, even an idiot like you could see that we were being manipulated by the two filthy Alteans.” Keith sighed, tugging his hair softly, muttering before speaking. “You’ve been in here four days Lance, aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to eat and drink something? Don’t you want your body lotions and baths? The Galra are such a clean race, even I can appreciate a good face scrub...but you’re not going to listen.Idiot...I don’t see what about you made Shiro fall in love with you…”

At the closing of the door Lance sobbed out as his bladder finally released itself, the dripping having grown louder and his belly clenching painfully. Standing with piss dripping down his thighs Lance cried tears of confusion, wanting nothing more than to be with the others.

He wanted to see what they saw in the Galra empire.

 

The smell of roasted meats had Lance’s mouth watering, his tired eyes blinking back the light that assaulted him, blessed with the sight of Hunk, blessed Hunk and his yellow eyes walking into the cell with a plate of food, happily eating away at what made Lance think of a turkey leg roasted to perfection. Seeing that the other was awake Hunk ran over to him, the plate dropping but the food still in his hand as he ran to hug Lance tightly, giving the starving paladin a squeeze before releasing him.

“Lance, I’ve been missing you so much! Shiro finally said if you’re good you can come out today- oh please Lance, stop resisting, it’s hard to think that we were lied to, but it’s so much better knowing the truth! And Zarkon’s really nice when you get to know him. Please Lance...I miss you.”

“M-miss you t-too.” Lance rasped out, blood seeping from scratched on his neck, his eyes glassy and bloodshot, lips slick with drool. “Want to see Shiro- please- let me out...no more...no more fighting…”

Hunk’s eyes were wide with tears, calling out loudly for the black paladin to enter only for the man to already be behind him. Shirogane said nothing about the smell of urine on Lance, nor the puddle under Lance’s feet, but seeing the look in Lance’s eyes the black paladin knew Lance was finally ready to see the light.

“You fought bravely my sharpshooter, now it’s time you lay down your weapon and know peace.” With the chain off the wall Lance collapsed only to be caught by the black paladin holding him close, not saying another word as he carried Lance from out of the cell and into the light.

  
  


“Coran has finally admitted defeat, but the princess is nowhere to be found, tell me Paladin’s of Zarkon, what shall we do?” The voice of Sendak was loud and clear inthe large war room, four paladins seated to listen to the meeting, a few Galran guards lined at the wall.

“Isn’t it obvious, find her and kill her, duh.” Pidge scoffed much to the other paladin’s amusements.

“Torture her for information, and for using us.” Keith snarled.

“What say you Lance?”

All eyes fell on the paladin that sat on his heels in front of Shirogane, the blue paladin’s hair was ruffled and streaked with cum, mouth open partially with drool and the various loads of jizz dripping out, Shirogane’s cock resting on Lance’s cheek, dripping pre-cum down the soft tanned skin.

The blue paladin only moaned wearily that whatever Shirogane chose would be good enough for him.

A single tear dripped down Lance’s cheek from his yellow eyes as Shirogane ruffled his hair.

The war was over...


	2. Paladin of Blood and his Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request for a dear friend.   
> Please note this ficlet includes: Non consensual body modification, rape, mind break, blood and body horror.

The clicking of boots on the  steel floor echoed throughout the halls and the throne room, the footsteps were each perfectly measured and slow, not the loud thudding of the gaurds or the the sharp clicks of heels that belonged to Haggar. No, these footsteps belonged to none other than the champion of the arena, Shirogane Takashi, the paladin of blood returning back triumphantly with the scalp of his latest kill still in hand, blood glistening off his black and purple armor. The blood that gave him his name was splattered on his cheek and even his white bangs were wet from the foreign blood he spilled, and yet, despite all of it, he was smiling and carrying the battle ax of the fallen over his shoulder in triumph, heading once more for the throne room to lay the weapon and scalp down before his ruler, to show Lord Zarkon that he had been successful once again- to show that he was deserving of having yet another night in his own warm room and a hot dinner waiting. After all, just as Zarkon promised him, with each successful slay he would be rewarded, and the scalp he laid down before the large Galra belonged to none other than a refugee that had tried just the night before to poison the emperor, and that was an act that was met by death.

Seated upon his throne tired yellowed eyes watched as the blade and scalp were rested at his black booted feet,  the Galran emperor chuckling silently at the sight, his eyes glancing over to Shirogane with a nod of approval, motioning with a wave of his hand for the paladin of blood to relax in his presence. With voice raspy from age and unuse the emperor spoke, “you did quite well in taking down the vermin, the cheers of your fans could be heard even from here. Another weapon to add to your collection, I must say, out of all my paladins you still shine as brightly as the first time you stepped into the arena.”

On one knee Shirogane bowed his head and smiled at the praise, his eyes gazed down at the floor until he was permitted to look up, taking in the sight  of the emperor’s wrinkled smile, Zarkon motioning his hand for Shirogane to stand, and so he did, not hesitating to stand before the aged emperor with determination in his eyes, respect given to the Galran without hesitation. Zarkon had saved him from humanity, shown Shirogane the light that divided good and evil, have shown him just how twisted the lies had been that Shirogane had grown up with; renounced were his human ideals, renounced were his ambitions he carried when he once walked the Earth, all that was left in Shirogane’s head was a sense of pride at being able to  serve a grander purpose and the thrill that came with fighting alongside the legandery empire. Shirogane only silently prayed that others would see the way he did, though he would gladly fight for Zarkon to the end, Shirogane still did not want to kill any that were truly misguided, for after all, he was reconditioned, surely others could be to.

“You stand before me, a true paladin of blood, a paladin of the Galran empire, and yet, I can’t help but find you...lacking.” Zarkon mussed, watching the way Shirogane’s eyes widened, the emperor motioning with his hand for Shirogane to  remain silent as he spoke. “You lack none the strength or the inteliigence i know of you to have, it is lack of happiness I spy. Somewhere, deep within that obedient mind of yours I find that you are lacking- wishing for something, or someone. Tell me, Shirogane, you walk these halls alone, friendless and loveless by choice, yet surely there is one you wish to have by your side, is there not?”

“My lord, I require no one-”

“Do not lie to me, I can sense it in you, the frustrations that come from having no mate to share your victory and your seed with.” Zarkon chuckled at the way Shirogane’s head bowed, “surely there is one you desire, say the name and they will be yours. If a mate will keep your fighting flame stoked and bright then say the name and my men will have them brought for you. I only wish for your happiness.”

Biting his lips and glancing to the side Shirogane steeled his resolve and spoke the name of the one he had once admired, the one he was about to say “I love you” to before the mission that punged them apart. It was insane to think he could possibly have him, but Shirogane spoke the name.

“Lance McClain of Earth. He is the one I desire.”

 

It had been easier than Shirogane expected when it came to abducting the beauty of Earth- a plan he had constructed along with Sendak’s help, one that was partially risky on all sides, but worth it for japanese male when he found himself finally sitting in a chair by one of Haggar’s workshop tables, the teen he had been desiring since his disappearance laid out unconscious on the table. ‘Crash landing’ back on Earth, pretending to be in danger and begging- pleading for Lance to help him escape the Garrison had all been executed flawlessly, when Lance had been lured out into the dessert to hide Shirogane away the cuban beauty had been in mid sentence when Shirogane reached forward and pinched the back of his neck hard, holding the nerve until the light from Lance’s eyes faded  and the beauty was collapsing to his knees, body growing slack. Shiro had picked him up with ease, Lance was just as beautiful as he remembered, slim and long legged, with chocolate brown locks and baby blue eyes. 

In a spell induced sleep Lance laid on the table, naked as the day he was born, the only bit of modesty he was given was by a thin white sheet that the witch had draped over him after she had finished poking and prodding, remarking that the earthling was in good health, though she proudly created a new addition to Lance’s body, one that was forced upon him by yet another potion that was forced down Lance’s throat when he was asleep. Sleeping so peacefully the beauty had not a clue as to what was going on about him, nor feeling the cramping in his belly as his cells altered and reformed to make a fully functional womb. 

“Honestly,might as well have the option to breed him if you really want to keep him.” The witch scoffed, watching the way Shirogane stayed by Lance’s side, her red hued eyes narrowing. “You realize he will fight this, humans are such finicky creatures from what you have provided us in information, tell me, will you be content with a lover who will fight you about his ideals? I can altar him more if you wish-”

“No, Haggar,” Shirogane murmured, stroking his prosthetic fingers through Lance’s hair, heart practically swelling with love at the sight of Lance tilting his head so that his cheek rested against Shirogane’s palm, the fingers gently smoothing over a brow. “He will trust me, he had always trusted me when I was attending the Garrison with him. Always following me around, so eager to please. If he does try and struggle I will deal with him promptly. But no more help from you is required, you have done enough already.” 

The witch appeared ready to say more but stopped, the look of determination in Shirogane’s eyes was the same he held when in the arena, she knew the paladin of blood before her would do more in getting the human beauty to respond than even she could. Dropping a small cloth bag by Shirogane’s hand the witch grunted, motioning idly to place it under Lance’s nose in order to wake him up, not bothering to give him any more instructions, too busy with other experiments than to stay around and see if the paladin of blood could manage himself.

“You’ll see, Lance, this empire truly is a utopia, the one we dreamed about all those nights we laid together under the stars. Don’t you remember, you wished there was a place where the two of us could be together.” Shirogane chuckled softly, opening the bag as he placed it under Lance’s nose, the smelling herbs were viciously strong and Shirogane himself had to try not to gag at the smell, his eyes widening when Lance’s eyes scrunched up before opening, the cuban beauty sitting up with a gasp, the bag of herbs falling off the bed. Lance’s eyes blinked owlishly as he looked about, his hands holding the edge of the white sheet, his cheeks colored with embarrassment at realizing he was naked. With eyes on Shirogane’s his mouth opened wordlessly, eyes beginning to shine with tears that soon cascaded down, hot and heavy, his arms wide as he threw himself at the paladin of blood to hold, a cry escaping him. “Shhh, I am here Lance, do not cry. Feel me, for I am here.”

Lance’s hand was placed over Shirogane’s chest, the spandex allowing Lance to feel the gentle heart beat and the rising and falling of Shirogane’s chest, and yet Lance couldn’t stop his sobs, nor his tears from falling as he wrapping his arms tightly around the man, inhaling greedy lungfuls of air and the scent of Shirogane as he cried, wanting nothing more than to keep holding on to him even after Shirogane helped place Lance on his lap, the cuban beauty quieting down in time.

“Sh-Shiro where are we- why doesn’t this place make me think of Earth?” Lance whispered, eyeing the various pods used in experiments and the tools resting on similar tables, ones he had never seen before, some that had his blood running cold at what they could be for. Hearing Shirogane laugh- gods he missed that laugh- Lance finally was able to take a good look at the man he had once been in love with, eyes widening as he saw him, finally saw the changes in him, the large clean scar over his nose and the tuft of white hair, even felt the metal arm that was draped over Lance’s back. Trying to squirm away Lance  was kept in place, gray eyes flickering to yellow as a growl escaped the japanese male, Shirogane’s lips forming a frown. “What have they done to you?”

Shirogane scoffed at that, moving Lance back just enough for his eyes to take in the sight of Lance’s bare body, an appreciative smirk coming to his lips; watching Lance try to squirm away however had Shirogane frowning, a silent rage washing over him as his prosthetic hand gripped a lock of Lance’s hair, tugging on it sharply, even after Lance cried out in pain he kept hold of the lock. “Do not speak to me with such disgust. Don’t try and lie, I see the pity in your eyes, the way you are quivering in fear. These scars I wear are from surviving, fighting and showing my worth, a fate you are lucky you will not have to experience. But do not pity me, no, do not dare pity me for I fight for a greater good. I fight for the empire that liberated me from the disgusting world of humans and their misguided thinking. And soon, soon Lance you will be joining me in this happiness. Do not look afraid, I will not harm you.”

The lock of hair was released and Lance gasped as he rubbed his aching scalp, eyes still on Shirogane’s, mesmerized and fearful at seeing the way they shown near gold, Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing- no, he wouldn’t believe what he heard. The Shirogane he had loved was a proud man that kept to his ideals and belief of the greater good in humanity, the man that saw beauty in everything and strived to help others with each action he took; the man holding him he refused to believe was Shirogane, and after saying so Lance found himself gripping his cheek as a burst of pain erupted from his face, the smack from Shirogane’s prosthetic having caught lance off guard, tears stinging at his eyes once more. “The Shiro I knew, the Shiro I loved would never hit me. I don’t know who you are, or even if my Shiro is still in there, but I won’t listen to anymore of your lies- I will escape this place, you can’t keep me here!”

Shirogane’s tone grew emotionless, his eyes dulling as his head shook, a heavy sigh escaping him. His beloved was making this quite difficult, and after all the time they spent apart the words he received bit into his heart deeply. It was fine though, he would simply silence Lance until the other learnt the error of his ways, and the next words out of Lance’s mouth would be “I love you.”

Lance was pushed off of Shirogane’s lap roughly, the grunt from the beauty sounded pained, but Shirogane didn’t care, after all, Lance needed to hurt to make up for the hurt he did to his heart. Stepping around Lance’s to one of the tables Shirogane hummed to himself as he looked at the various tools Haggar had left unattended, some even he himself knew nothing about, but when his eyes landed on a sewing needle and spool of thread- he suspected the witch of sewing her robes- he couldn’t help but smirk viciously. Lance’s mouth would be shut with his curses and nasty words, and would be reopened with nothing but love for him, Shirogane would make sure of it. Picking up the needle and spool of thread Shirogane headed back towards the table that Lance was trying to hide behind, Shirogane’s smile sweet on his lips as he cooed for Lance not to be afraid, that he understand how scary and new all of this was,  but that he still needed to be punished, after all, how was he to learn if he wasn’t punished?  
“Don’t fear what’s to come, for this will be just a temporary pain, don’t you see, Lance, i’m doing this because I love you.” Shirogane hummed, his hands forcing the trembling beauty closer, gripping and tugging until Lance was on the table and strapped down by the thick leather straps that held many a traitor in place. Lance was beautiful with his arms strapped down and his legs free to kick and squirm, giving Shirogane only a better view of Lance’s groin and backside, the paladin of blood spying a fold of skin that was far different than Lance’s pretty hole, no, this one reminded Shirogane that of a woman’s fold, resting right between Lance’s hole and cock, such a pretty pink color that Shirogane almost was sidetracted by what he was doing until he heard Lance call him a monster.

If Lance thought him a monster then Shirogane would play the role, but by the time he was done with Lance the cuban beauty would be singing his name in praise for Shirogane would show him just how much of a good lover he could be. He would be Lance’s one and only.

Climbing onto the table Shirogane stroked his hands down Lance’s chest slowly, watching the way Lance’s chest rose and fell sharply as panic washed through his beloved, feeling the way Lance’s heart hammered against his chest. He reminded Shirogane of a frightened rabbit and he couldn’t help but laugh again, moving to straddle Lance’s legs, watching Lance’s hands tremble and twitch as they tried fruitlessly to break the restraints- what a silly lover he had, did he not know there was no escape? Surely he must have. 

“Such nasty things you have said about me, do you like hurting me, Lance? Do you like spewing out such filth?” Shirogane leant over to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, tasting the sweetness of Lance’s saliva and the salt of his tears, tongue lapping at the falling tears before Shirogane sat back, watching Lance struggle further. Shirogane wished he could watch Lance like this forever, but there was work to be done, and picking up the sewing needle and thread Shirogane began to thread it, hushing the beauty underneath him when Lance’s eyes widened.

“What are you-”

“Please don’t talk, you will only make this harder on yourself, and I might have to do more stitches if you talk too much.” Shirogane hushed, pressing a finger to Lance’s lips before pinching the lips, muffling Lance’s cries of “No!” and “Please anything but this.” But Shirogane was beyond reasoning with. Lance had hurt him, had said such awful things, and now Lance needed to be punished, how else was he to learn. 

Pressing the needle through one lip had Lance screaming,Shirogane had to pinch the lips tighter as he forced it through the upper lip, watching as blood began to bead and drip, staining the white thread crimson. Lance still tried to scream, tried to plead but Shirogane refused to listen, sewing his beloved's lips shut with relative ease, watching as blood dripped down Lance’s chin and surely pooled in Lance’s mouth, the thread crimson by the time Shirogane had finished the last stitch. Lance’s mouth sewn shut was such a beautiful sight, the tears streaming down Lance’s face only enhancing the beauty of his eyes and causing his cheeks to darken, Shirogane couldn’t help himself but lap at the tears and blood again, kissing Lance’s sewn lips and tracing the stitches despite Lance’s muffled screams and gagging. It was all for nothing though, Shirogane did not cut the thread, instead he worked his mouth down to Lance’s neck, biting and nipping the unmarked skin viciously to leave love bites, claiming the other as his own, hands scraping down Lance’s bare chest with his blunt nails. 

“Now, isn’t this much better, you can finally listen without interrupting me.” Shirogane cooed, sliding his prosthetic down the length of Lance’s body until the fingers found Lance’s new hole, giving the folds a gentle stroke much to Lance’s shock and confusion. “Do you like me touching you here? It must be so sensitive and sore. You see, Haggar the witch was quite nice enough to give you a few extra parts while you were sleeping- wasn’t that nice of her- you’re going to give me many healthy children, won’t you Lance? You’re going to be so large and full of my children, but i’m getting ahead of myself, we can’t have a big happy family until you stop resisting.” 

Shirogane moved off from Lance’s hips, moving to kneel between his beloved's thighs as he continued to stroke and feel the folds of Lance’s new hole, a finger working in slowly, feeling the way the wet, hot flesh wrapped around the digit greedily, Shirogane’s eyes darkening with desire. Removing the digit Shirogane had the front zipper tugged down in order to free his aching cock, the sight of Lance squirming and crying before him only causing his cock to twitch at the thought of forcing himself between those pretty pink folds, Shirogane’s finger once more slipping in, pumping lazily as he began to talk to Lance about how the empire had found him, about how he to at first resisted and was thrown into the arena. And yet in time, with each battle in the arena he saw what the emperor said was true, he was helping in keeping balance in the chaotic universe, that the universe needed the balance restored. It was a hard truth to swallow but he was truly free now, and with Lance by his side Shirogane spoke how his freedom would only grow, how his happiness and love would help them start a family.

“You’ll thank me once this is all over. I’m doing this because I love you, now please, relax, you’ll need your strength for later.” thrusting his cock swiftly inside Lance’s new hole Shirogane felt his heart swell once more with love, hands forcing Lance’s legs to wrap around Shirogane’s waist. 

 

It had taken five days of love making and talking before Shirogane had seen his words finally sink in, keeping Lance starved save for an I.V and kept on little sleep had the beauty bound to the table weakened his mind until he could only nod at what Shirogane said, legs no longer needed to be forced to wrap around Shirogane’s waist. Haggar’s potion must have been enhanced for Lance’s belly was already swollen and light kicks could be felt under the skin. On the sixth day Shirogane trusted Lance enough to speak, the japanese male using his own teeth to bite through the stitching, tongue lapping at the blood that leaked once more, his fingers gentle in tugging the threads out.

Sitting back Shirogane waited for Lance to say the words he had been desperately waiting to hear, his heart swelling at feeling a kick from Lance’s large swollen belly and Lance’s new first words escaping him.

“I...I love you T-t-takashi…”

 

By the tenth day Lance was no longer restrained to Haggar's table, the cuban beauty sitting quietly in the seat of honor as he watched Shirogane fight down in the arena, blood spraying as the paladin of blood took yet another successful kill. In Lance’s arms he held a healthy baby, one that was a perfect mix of himself and Shirogane, and as the crowds cheered as yet another victim was shoved into the arena, Lance could only smile, blood dripping from his still healing lips as tears streamed down his face.

Why was he so sad when his beloved was helping in keeping the universe safe? 


	3. Food Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Slave Lance/ Prince Lotor  
> and contains: food denial, choking, unhealthy relationships, male pregnancy and spitting.

“Lance? Lance you ungrateful, nasty little whore, you get your ass over here now!” The voice of Lotor called loudly from the doorway, the Galran prince peering into the room to find his servant only to be met by silence in the darkened room he knew his servant to be in. “If i have to come in and get you there will be more punishment than what you are getting now, now march your ass over here or face losing another privilege!”

The sound of something dragging could be heard in the darkest corner of the bedroom, a body slowly rising from the floor before the servant named Lance stepped forwards, the bells on his neck, ankles and wrists chimed with each labored step he took, gold jewelry and chains were draped over his arms, legs, and over his heavily pregnant belly, several gold loops in his ears and one on pink navel. Dressed only in a too small sash that offered little modesty the servant- slave really- made his way slowly to Lotor, the servant stumbling before he could stop himself, falling to his aching knees, hands moving quickly to grasp his swollen belly to keep it from harm as he gazed up with darkened eyes.

“Y-yes Master,” Lance murmured, flinching when a hand stroked through his hair, only to be tugged on roughly. “Please…i’ve been so good today…”

“You were supposed to be by my side today,  and where were you? Sleeping in here like a whore with no responsibilities?!” Lotor snarled, gripping Lance’s hair harder, tugging to show he wanted Lance to be standing up. “How many times do I need to say this, I don’t want to be cruel to you, I love you Lance, but I can not have you acting as if you have equal or more power than me. Come along, you know this means no dinner.”

“Lot-I mean, Master, please- I’ve been good, i haven’t touched myself or anyone at all today, please, forgive me, I haven’t eaten in nearly two days.” Lance whined, his belly aching painfully with hunger, nearly backhanded again for his impudence.

“Only because you still do not understand your place. We are not friends, we are not allies, you are not even the blue paladin anymore. You are my slut, my whore and my breeding hole. And if you lose these pups due to your behaviours requiring punishments then you best as well drown yourself now, for your punishment will be worse than death.” Leading the way towards the grand feasting halls Lotor made sure to keep a tight hold on Lance’s chain, the one that was wrapped around Lance’s neck, forcing the pregnant servant to either walk faster or choke, Lotor didn’t care which as he made his way to his usual seat at the head of the room, Lance kneeling weakly by his feet, the servant watching as Lotor ate.

Lance’s belly ached with hunger, one of the pups kicking him sharply at being denied food for so long, Lance wanted to cry out at the terrible pain but knew better than to cause a scene. Rubbing his swollen belly the servant watched Lotor eat his meal as well as eating seconds of what appeared to be some sort of meat and potatoes, the scents causing Lance’s belly to growl again and his mouth to salivate. It was becoming harder to be quiet and seeing Lotor deciding to eat a rather rich looking desert Lance muffled a soft whine, one that earned him a dirty look from the prince and a sharp tug on his neck.

“I heard that, slut.” Lotor growled loud, not looking up as he licked his spoon, eyes narrowing. “You know i’ll have to punish you for that- look at you, practically drooling over yourself, if you had just been good you could be up here with me and eating, but you just. Dont.listen!”

“Yes M-Master..” Lance ducked his head, his cheek brunning with shame and from the slap to the face, his hands once more resting on his large belly, trying to sooth the pups that refused to fall asleep again. “I’ll do better master…”

With the meal finished for the night Lance walked silently save for the chimes of his bells back to Lotor’s room, the servant quick to get onto the bed with his arms behind his back for Lotor to cuff as the prince walked around the bed to deliver the next punishment.

“I have been good to you, have I not? You carry my pups, dressed in the finest of gold this empire has, kept alive where the others have not been so lucky, and yet here you are, needing to be reminded of your place. I have tried to treat you right, slut, tried to be loving and guiding, but you don’t listen. Tonight you will listen, or you will be disposed of. Understood?”

Nodding Lance waited for Lotor to speak again, only for the words not to come as the prince grabbed a chunk of Lance’s hair and pulled, another hand coming to slap at Lance’s cheeks in swift and powerful swipes, forcing out cries from the servant as Lance was powerless to defend himself. Releasing his hold on Lance’s hair Lotor wrapped his hands around Lance’s throat and began to squeeze, he would not kill him, no, he never would kill him, but he would hold his hands there and wait until  Lance was close to turning blue before he would spit on  Lance and tell him to stop his crying and that if he was good he would be fed tomorrow.

Lance hoped that tomorrow he would show Lotor he was good enough to deserve food…

 


End file.
